My Regret
by blossomria
Summary: What would you think if a guy asks you out on a friendly date? And what if he's not just any guy, he's your crush. That question popped-out of my mind when Fred Weasley asked me out on a "friendly" date. Fremione One-shot.


I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Avid FREMIONE FAN here.

* * *

What would you think if a guy asks you out on a friendly date? And what if he's not just any guy, he's your crush.

That question popped-out of my mind when Fred Weasley asked me out on a "friendly" date.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed, surprised as I felt someone tickle my sides. A few people shot me weird looks with that.

I turned around, ready to glare at the person who tickled me, only to see Fred smiling warmly at me. My heart stopped.

"Fred Weasley! What was that for?" I scolded him, as I tried to keep my heart from flutter any further.

His smile did not falter because of my reaction. I think he's used to it probably because we've been friends together since I was 12 and he, 14. Apparently, if someone caught it, yes, _friends_ only.

Well, for me, we've been more than friends as I wished we would be. He's been my crush since Fifth Year but I know he just sees me as his sister like Ginny, for that matter. It makes my heart ache but yes, I've been in a one-sided love with my best friends' (Ginny & Ron) older brother.

"You were just dazing off and I couldn't resist." He replied nonchalantly as he put his arms around my shoulders.

I tried to push the friend-zoned thoughts going through my mind and swooped out of his arms. "I was not just dazing off. I was thinking." I retorted back at him.

"Thinking about what then?" He questioned as I started to remember what I was thinking a moment ago.

FLASHBACK

"Granger!" Someone said as I heard my bedroom (Percy's old room) door opened and closed.

I sighed not responding to the voice though I heard it clearly and is aware of who the owner is.

"Hey, I called for you, Hermione." He said as he started to walked inside my room. "I know you heard me." He stated as a matter of fact when he went to sit beside me on the bed.

"What is it you want, Weasley? You know I'm doing something." I told him not looking up at him.

"Yeah right. Typical of you not to do something productive." I knew he was rolling his eyes at me as he said that sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." I simply replied keeping my eyes on my book, still reading.

"Pshh. C'mon, Hermione, I want to ask you something." He said as he started poking my arms playfully.

I sighed again, knowing I wouldn't be able to finish reading my book, I shut it turned to look at him instead.

His sparkling blue eyes, looking straight at me and his hair was combed neatly just the way I like it on him. He has this nose that's just right for him and those lips that smile at me everyday, making me go weak on my knees. I noticed he's still wearing his shop's uniform. He came straight from their joke shop. He's self-employed while I'm still taking my last year at Hogwarts. It was only two days after Christmas break begun and now he's bugging me so early. He's towering over me because of his almost six-foot height as he leaned next to me while I was still lying on my bed.

"Well go on. Say it." I said sitting up, putting some distance between us because, really, I wouldn't be able to think straight if he's that close to me.

Still leaning his elbows on my bed, he said, "I want to ask you out." his eyes staring at me intently.

I looked at him in the eyes searching if he's just joking or playing with me. His eyes showed no signs of playfulness and my heart started beating fast. Is he asking me out on a date? Does he feel the same way for me then?

He sat up straight mimicking what I did seconds ago as a lot of questions swam inside my head. "Hermione, it's time to say something." He said looking straight in my eyes again.

"I-I-I.. What?" I finally said, not knowing what to say.

Standing up, he sighed and ran one hand through his fixed hair making it unruly. He walked towards the mirror and looks at himself then turned to lean on my dresser, crossing his arms. "I said, will you go out with me?" He stood there, leaning and looking at me.

"Uh, what's the catch?" I said, slightly raising my eyebrows, suddenly feeling suspicious. He rarely gets serious, really.

He smiled lightly as he walked back and went to sit on my bed. He laid down with his arms crossed on the back of his head, showing his muscles. I gulped as I tried to control myself from reaching out to touch it. I mean, yes I've had multiple chances to touch it sometimes but I still couldn't help myself. Years of playing Quidditch made it's toll on him.

I turned my eyes back at him. He was staring at me. I feel like he's looking at my soul, the way his eyes search mine.

"Nothing. I figured it's time for us to have fun, you know. We've been truly busy. You, with your studies, and me, with the shop. I know we see each other everyday but it's different when we're being carefree and to tell you the truth, I wanted to take a break." He explained. Yeah, now that he mentioned it, I kinda miss spending time with him.

After I shielded him from the wall before it crumpled down to him, his near-death experience made us closer. Each time we spent with each other was extraordinary and fun. Although full of pranks and jokes, I must admit, I really missed it.

"You know, it'll only be a friendly date if you'll like, Granger. So no need to fuss so much about it." He grinned. His playful side's there again.

I glared at him. Hiding my disappointment, I said, "Fine, then. With you there, I know we'll have so much fun." with a sarcastic tone.

He laughed, sitting up as he ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I said as I swatted his hand away from my bushy hair. "You ruined it even more!"

"S'not my fault you have bed hair." He retorted, still laughing, as I detangled and finger-combed my hair.

"Haha. Funny. Now, get out! I'm gonna get ready before I change my mind." Waving my hand as I got up and started to walk towards my closet when I felt my wrist being tugged back.

"You can always change in front of me you know." He whispered seriously. I turned to look back at him. His face inches away from mine and I felt myself blushing.

I was speechless. My mind still on the feeling of his breath near my neck.

Then he chuckled, clearly enjoying my flushed face. "Sorry, Hermione. Couldn't help it. You're cute when you blush." He winked at me and chuckled rather loudly this time as I felt myself blush madly.

"Fred!" I said as I pushed him away from me still blushing and him, still chuckling as he went out my room.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hermione, if you're gonna daze off again, you'll leave me with no choice but to tickle you again." He said, whispering closely to my ear. His warm breath giving me goosebumps as I realized he's leaning rather close to me like in my room.

I blushed remembering that incident. "I'm sorry. I was, uh.." Trailing off, I don't know what else to say.

"Dazing off." He finished for me as he leaned back, giving me my distance, and smirked.

"Was not." I simply denied, trying to even out my thumping heart.

"Right." He said, still smirking. "So I was just gonna tell you, I'll check some shop there" he said, pointing to the store miles away from us "and be back in a flash."

I didn't mind where he was going. All I know is that the shop is right across the road. "Okay. Come back soon."

He agreed as he pecked me on my cheek and chuckled at my blush. "Sure." And he was running off to the store.

I sighed. If only he knows what he's doing to me. I thought to myself as I make my heart beat back to normal.

We were in a muggle town somewhere in London and the streets are full of different shops. This is where we mostly go since it's near The Leaky Cauldron so we will be close to the Wizarding World if something happens.

I don't know how it started but I've just fallen head over heels with Fred. I think it's after I saved him when I realized that I couldn't imagine life without him, making me forget the fiasco with Ron. Don't get me wrong but, I loved Ron. Notice that? It's in the past tense meaning, that was before I felt something for Fred. Maybe after we kissed and figured that we just did that because of the adrenaline and us thinking that we might not be able to defeat Voldemort. Of course, Ronald understands. He agreed with me so we decided that we're better as friends.

So now, after spending time with Fred, worrying and caring for him as much as Molly did or maybe a little more, I found out that one day, when he looked directly at me, he made me forget all that surrounds us. When he smiled at me brightly, he makes my heart flutter and that's when I knew that I don't want to lose him, ever.

He's quite handsome and very charming actually so a lot of girls have been flirting with him back at Hogwarts. I noticed that but I don't know if he does or he just ignores them. Whenever I teased him about it he always joke about it.

I was of course, ecstatic that he just brushes those girls off. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it when he got himself a girlfriend. I mean, we've been together side by side and with another person, our time will be cut short between his relationship with the girl and me.

I know I'm being selfish but, I can't help it. I think I've fallen in love with Fred, the prankster, the joker, my best friends' older brother.

Maybe I should tell him how I feel. Though I'm not sure how he'll take it. Or how I'll take it if he rejects me. Maybe I should -

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a lot of screeching sounds a few feet away. I looked at the sound and saw I large vehicle speeding fast and there, in the middle, is Fred walking back to me not noticing the sound.

My heart stopped. "Fred!" I shouted and he looked up only to be hit by the speeding truck. His body was thrown a few feet away and without thinking, I ran as fast as I could towards him.

Fred. My Fred. The love of my life. The man I'm head over heels for was hit by a vehicle.

Fred. He was covered with blood. His uniform that looked so good in him was soaked red. His face was bloodied.

"Fred! Fred!" I called desperately as I kneeled down beside him, taking his hands. Muggles were starting to crowd us but I paid no attention to them.

"H-Hermione." He said, his eyes looking straight at me.

"Fred, don't leave me, please." I said, crying as I touched his face.

"Hermione, I-I h-h-have something t-to say." He stuttered and clutched my hands tightly. His voice so low but I can still hear it over the crowd.

"Please, Fred. Please. D-don't leave me. You'll be okay." Tears were now blurring my vision. I heard the ambulance this time but that's it.

"Listen. H-Hermione, I lo-" He tried to say. His grip was losing. I couldn't hear anything anymore as he stopped breathing.

* * *

"NO!" I screamed, my tears falling down my face. A nightmare. It's not true. It's only a nightmare. A nightmare. I repeated, making myself believe it.

Feeling my hands shake, I turned off the alarm that says it's 3 in the morning as it sounded like the ambulance from my dream.

It feels so true. My body was covered with sweat and my face wet because of crying.

I heard footsteps outside my door. "Hermione?" Someone called.

I couldn't recognize the voice and I know my voice will give away the fact that I was crying so I answered, "Hmm?"

"It's me, Fred." He answered and opened my door. I forgot. His and George's bedroom just across.

I panicked and started to wipe my tears. Too late. He saw me and his eyes were now full of concern. Closing the door, he started to walk towards my bed, sitting himself beside me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice soft and I couldn't help myself but reached out and wrapped my arms around him. I started sobbing on his chest.

"I-I-I had a nightmare." I sobbed as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's not real. It's not real." His words were comforting.

I continued to cry for a couple of minutes and stopped, realizing I soaked his shirt wet. "I'm s-sorry." I said as I started to pull away from him but he didn't let me.

His arms stayed around my waist, hugging me. "Do you want to tell me about it? You'll feel better." He said as he laid us both on the bed, his arm under me while the other's wrapped on my waist.

I closed my eyes as I remembered my dream. "We were in town. You went to a store on the other side of the road to check on something." I sniffed. Afraid to continue, knowing the next is the scary part. "Then a large vehicle was speeding along and you where walking back to where I was, not knowing that the vehicle was speeding up. I called you and when you looked up.. You.. You.." My tears started to flow again. I couldn't continue.

"No. No. It's okay. I'm here. I'm still here." He said figuring out what was I about to say.

"I can't live without you, Fred. I-I just c-can't." I sobbed. "Don't leave me like that, please." I cried harder on his chest as he tightly wrapped his arms around me.

"I won't. It's only a nightmare, love. Shh. It's not real. I won't leave you." His words, I know it's unsure. You don't know when will you die, of course. But that was enough for me.

"Promise?" I asked him, assuring myself.

"Yeah. Pinky promise, with cherries on top."

I smiled when he said the cliche saying and sat up. "Thank you." Leaning forward, I kissed him on the cheek and went back to his arms. Then he started to softly sing his favorite song to me. His voice rocked me to sleep. It was so soft and very beautiful. I'm the only one who knows he can sing. I smiled to myself and snuggled closer to him. Once I was close enough, I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was awaken by the sound of the birds chirping outside my window. Moving my hands to rub my eyes, I noticed something holding it. I blinked my eyes open and sat up.

Oh. I thought as realization dawned on me.

Fred was on my bed. The night before, uh, no, earlier he went to comfort me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7 in the morning. 4 hours of peaceful sleep, not bad, huh.

I looked at him again because I didn't have the chance to do so earlier. His wearing his white undershirt and a dark blue stripped boxers. His left arm was spread on the bed where my head was a while ago while the other was on his chest. He's holding my hand before I took it back.

I smiled. He looked so peaceful while he's asleep. His hair was untidy and his bangs were almost brushing on his eyes. His lips were parted slightly and a light snore passed through.

I giggled as he snored again. He stirred but didn't wake. Running my hand through his hair, I started to lean towards him, kissing the side of this lips and slowly pulled away.

Suddenly, I felt his arm tightly around me and I squealed as he pressed me back to his chest. I looked at him and saw his eyes boring to mine.

"You know, if you do that, I'll always want to sleep beside you." His chest vibrated as he speak, his voice kinda raspy from sleep. My heart flipped happily but I brushed the thought off.

I smacked his chest lightly and grinned. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Is that how you thank the guy who comforted you earlier?" He said, raising his eyebrows sounding bemused.

I began to sit up and lean on him once more and kiss him on the cheek. "There, happy?"

"No. That's not the part where you kissed me a while ago." He pouted. His playful side showing so early in the morning. I laughed lightly.

"You're never satisfied, aren't you?" I said as I moved nearing the part where I kissed him not so long ago. "Done." I said and smiled. When I was about to pull away, he held my head closely to him and turned his head slightly so our lips were partly touching.

My eyes widened and he was just staring at me. He leaned in a bit to close the few distance and closed his eyes. His soft lips made me feel lightheaded. I felt my chest pound so loudly that I'm afraid he might hear it.

Just as he started to pull away, I remembered my dream. My regret. My regret of not letting him know how I feel. The feeling of not letting him know I love him. The feeling of letting him die without being aware of my love for him. I regretted every moment of it. And I wasn't gonna feel that ever again. If he pulls himself away, at least I made a move to tell him. Gathering up my courage, I leaned onto his lips once more.

Fred was surprised for a while but got over it quickly his hands still holding my hair and waist. He pulled me on top of him. I gasped when he licked my lower lip. When I parted them, he took it as a chance to deepen our kiss. I'm in heaven I thought as his tongue caressed mine. I responded and soon, we were fighting for dominance. I pulled away hesitantly to catch my breath and locked our foreheads together.

"Well, that was something." He said breathlessly. His heart was beating fast under my hand.

I looked at him in the eye, readying myself. "I love you, Fred." I started and he looked at me, stunned. Here goes nothing.

"I love you. I don't know when it started but I found out, one day, I'm in love you. My heart keeps beating faster when you smile at me brightly. When you look at me in the eyes, my knees go jelly and all I can see is you and me while everything's blackened out. When you hold me, my skin tingled sending waves to my body." I exhaled. He's silent. I think he's still in shock. I stare at him knowing he'll never answer, rejection finally hits me right in the gut.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to get this out of my chest. I'd like to keep our friendship in tact and let's just forget about this, you know. Forget I ever confessed —" I managed to say but was cut off by his soft lips on mine.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said and smiled at me. My heart fluttered again as he kissed me again, passionately this time.

I didn't know confessing feels this way. One minute you're so edgy and now you're on cloud nine. Especially when the one whom you had confessed to feels the same way as you do.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

There you have it. One of the dozen stories I have in store for Harry Potter stories, as promised on my profile. I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first Harry Potter story but I'm a long-time reader of the Harry Potter books plus its fanfics. Any advice for me, since it's my first time here? Hahaha. Thank you in advance. :)

Also, I'm sorry for any errors. I read this a few times and if somehow I overlooked at some mistakes, please forgive me.

Oh, by the way, this story is originally posted on my Wattpad account, SAir28, with the same title. I just posted it here and re-typed some parts to make it appropriate for both Fred and Hermione's characters. For those who have an account on Wattpad, feel free to check it out. :)

Mischief Managed,

Ria


End file.
